Astrid Fever
by HiccstridClones
Summary: Hiccup finds himself in a strange, erotic and surrealistic scenario. Hiccup/Astrid/Astrid.. wait, what? Rated M for sexual content.


**Just testing out a new, never-done-before, never- _imagined_ -before pairing. **

* * *

Hiccup woke up to the strangest dream ever imaginable. Lying next to him, was his wife of five years, Astrid Haddock. But then he turned his head to the other side and found another halo of blonde hair. Hiccup started to panic inside, which escalated upon the door swinging open, revealing.. Astrid?

 _Huh?_

Except this was not the Astrid he was used to. This Astrid was the rough age of fourteen, if the scowl on her face was any indication. Next to him, he heard the girls groan as they sat upright. His wife rubbed her eyes while the mystery blonde turned to face him with a smile.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup gasped. Eighteen year old Astrid winked at him, blushing slightly as her eyes landed on his chest. Hiccup felt inclined to pull the covers further up. "What is going on?" he asked out loud. "Am I going mad here?"

T

Hiccup blinked at three different _Astrids_ sitting on the couch. The youngest Astrid glared at him through her blush, the middle one played with her hair, and his Astrid.. she patiently waited for him to say something.

"How is this possible?" he whispered.

Young Astrid snorted. "Who cares? When are we going to do something fun around here?"

Teen Astrid huffed at her. "You mean when am I going to have some fun with my future husband," she winked at him suggestively.

"My husband," his wife corrected her with a frown. "And you are not touching him. Either of you."

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Milady, care to tell me what is going on?" he asked his wife.

Twenty-something Astrid shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you are," she admitted. "They look like me, but at same time.. they are clearly different people. It's weird."

Hiccup nodded slowly. "I think.. they are different versions of you."

"Great," Astrid groaned. "This is a nightmare."

T

The most challenging part about this was to differentiate the Astrids. They all looked a little different from each other but since they shared the same name, he didn't know what to call them.

"You can call me Milady," his wife suggested. Teen Astrid looked offended. "I'm his _Milady_ , too!"

"So am I," the youngest Astrid chimed in with an embarrassed blush. "Not that I like him or anything, but he calls me that.. sometimes."

Teen Astrid chuckled. "You are just a kid, you have not even kissed him yet!"

"Shut up!" Young Astrid muttered.

His wife resisted rolling her eyes. " _My husband_ , so I got to call the shots, alright? I'm his lady."

"Fine," Teen Astrid said, "then I'm his.. mistress."

Hiccup had to physically hold his wife back from hurting her eighteen year old self. "Why are you like this? I can't remember being this.. this slutty!"

"I'm not slutty," Teen Astrid shot back in offense. "He is just criminally hot. Not my fault."

"Please tell me I was never like _that_ ," Astrid asked him, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Hiccup coughed in his hand. "Ah.. In the beginning of our relationship, you kinda.. couldn't get enough of all of this," he said, gesturing over himself. "You wanted me _all the time_. It was kinda.. flattering."

Astrid frowned. "I still do.. I just don't express it so.. so blatantly anymore."

"Maybe you should," Teen Astrid suggested, shooting Hiccup another alluring smile. Hiccup bit his lip, averting his eyes.

The youngest Astrid made a gagging noise. "I can't believe you guys are _me_ , ugh. How do I end up becoming this pathetic?"

Astrid rolled her eyes before turning to her husband. "Do I seriously not pay you attention anymore?"

Hiccup cleared his throat. "You do! We are both just very busy with our jobs.. and life.. and yeah."

Astrid frowned. "That's not okay, babe. You should have told me." She then took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Uh, what is going on?" Hiccup asked confused.

"I'm going to make it up to you," Astrid replied. "Make you scream in pleasure."

"Now? What about-"

"Can I watch?" Teen Astrid asked, trailing after them. "I need to learn for the future."

Astrid sighed, stopping before the bedroom door. "Fine. But not you," she said to her youngest version. "You are too young. Go and watch a cartoon or something."

Young Astrid huffed, crossing her arms around herself.

T

Hiccup hissed in pleasure as Astrid ran her tongue over his length before engulfing him into her mouth. Teen Astrid blushed at sight but didn't avert her eyes.

His wife began bobbing her head up and down. "Astrid," he moaned and then heard a moan from the other end of the bed. It almost seemed like Teen Astrid was.. touching herself while staring straight at him. "Oh Gods," he groaned. "I'm going straight to hell."

Suddenly, Teen Astrid moved forward and took one of his balls in her mouth while his wife trailed her tongue up and down his rock-hard length.

Hiccup gasped, making both of the Astrids giggle.

And then.. both of them started to lick his cock at the same time. Up and down, swirling their tongues around the head and sucking on him after turn.

Hiccup feel pre-cum gushing out which both of the Astrids cleaned up while keeping up with their ministrations.

"He tastes really good," Teen Astrid commented, running her tongue over him like he was a lollipop.

"He does, doesn't he?" Astrid agreed with a smirk. "His cock is amazing." Then they resumed with their nips and licking, Teen Astrid copying her adult version all the way through.

They stroke him from each of their side. Both tongues moving up and down in sync. Hiccup felt like he couldn't possibly hold on any longer.

"Keep licking," Astrid told her younger self. "I'll show you how to take him in you later on."

One climax down, Astrid helped Teen Astrid position herself over him, so the head of his cock was touching her wet folds.

"I have never done this before," Teen Astrid admitted, biting her lip at the vast size.

"It will be alright," Astrid assured her. She grabbed a hold of the length and began rubbing it against the young girl's nether lips, making the cock wet and shiny. Teen Astrid shuddered in pleasure at the pressure against her clit.

"Now," Astrid instructed, looking into Hiccup eyes as Teen Astrid slowly sank over him. "He is too big, he won't fit," she began to panic.

"You are _me_ ," Astrid reminded the young girl. "He will fit, I promise."

Just a Teen Astrid started to sink down, hissing in pain but also pleasure, Hiccup felt everything around him grow dark..

T

Hiccup bolted awake from the strangest dream he had ever had. He sighed in relief when he saw Astrid, and only his Astrid, sleeping next to him.

 _It was just a dream._

* * *

 **Young Astrid = HTTYD Astrid**

 **Teen Astrid = RTTE Astrid**

 **Astrid = Current Astrid**

 **Next story 'A Severe Case of Hiccups' and you guessed it.. the pairing will be Hiccup/Astrid/Hiccup/Hiccup/Hiccup, lol.**


End file.
